Pokémon 2 La historia continúa
by IndiaRose31
Summary: Amaya está lista para comenzar su nueva aventura, a parte de para convertirse en una gran entrenadora, sale a la busca del padre que nunca conoció y del que su madre no habla. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién será? ¿Qué es lo que habrá pasado? Pearlshipping.
1. Prólogo

**Pokémon y sus personjes pertenecen **** a Game Freak y Sathosi Tajiri, yo solo lo uso para mis descabelladas ideas :3**

* * *

** Capítulo 1: Prólogo.**

La suave brisa nocturna hizo que su azulado cabello se revolviera ligeramente.

Dirigió la vista al pequeño invernadero colocado a la derecha de la ventana. Sus pokémon dormían tranquilos. Volvió a cambiar la dirección de sus ojos, esta vez apuntando hacia el despejado cielo.

Esa mañana era el día del adiós, el comienzo del viaje de su pequeña. Ambas habían ido días antes a comprar todo lo que le hacía falta. La gran cantidad de víveres que había cogido su hija habían sido sustituidas por unas pocas, las necesarias.

Sonrió al recordar como, con resignación, devolvió todo lo que había cogido. Ese gesto le hizo recordar tanto al primer día de su viaje, cuando su madre le cambió su gran maleta fucsia por una mochila, pequeña y amarilla, donde metió lo indispensable.

Giró sobre sí misma y comenzó a avanzar, tranquila y pausada por el largo y oscuro pasillo.

Eran altas horas de la mañana, tenía que estar durmiendo. La falta de sueño y las lágrimas harían que pareciese una muerta andante en la foto. La foto. Vieja tradición de su madre. Tenía la costumbre de cuando comenzaban una nueva etapa de su vida o algo que la cambiaría se hacían una foto familiar, para luego, cuando estén llenas de arrugas, poder añorar tiempos mejores.

Apoyó su pequeña y blanca mano en la puerta de roble, empujándola suavemente y dejando al descubierto una desordenada habitación.

Caminó hasta la cama, esquivando las pokéballs y la ropa que estaba esparcida por el suelo. Su hija siempre había sido así de desordenada, y ese era un defecto que había heredado de su desconocido padre, desconocido para ella.

Al llegar, pudo ver como su pequeña, de ya diez años dormía abrazada a su Piplup, que tenía un gracioso gesto de agobio por el fuerte abrazo al que estaba siendo sometido por la niña.

Se sentó tranquila, y comenzó a acariciar su suave mejilla, que tenía esa marca tan particular que hacía que cada vez que la veía, recordase a su padre.

- Amaya - Susurró en voz inaudible.

Sabía que le costaría mucho separarse de ella, nunca lo había hecho desde que nació.

Ella era su razón de vivir y si se marchaba, se sentiría tan vacía. Pero era ley de vida, y lo sabía. Desde que la cogió por primera vez, y la vio ahí, tan pequeñita e indefensa lo sabía, algún día tendría que dejarla volar. Y ese día, en cierto modo, había llegado. Los niños que comenzaban su viaje para convertirse en entrenador pokémon, volvían ya maduros y hechos todos unos adultos. Y eso no lo quería. Deseaba que su pequeña siguiese siendo eso, su pequeña.

Pero no. Su hija ya había tomado una decisión y ella la respetaría. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era apoyarla y alegrarse por ella, abrazarla fuertemente y desearle lo mejor en su viaje.

- ¿Mamá? - La niña de cabello color caoba y ojos aguamarinos se giró al notar a alguien sentado en el borde de su cama -. ¿Estás bien?

- Sí cariño, no pasa nada - Se frotó los ojos eliminando las pequeñas lágrimas que se habían formado -. Duerme, mañana es el gran día.

- ¡Sí! Al fin ha llegado … al fin - Dijo volviendo a dormirse.

Suspiró, tomo una bocanada de aire y se puso en pié.

Arropó bien a su niña y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Te quiero mi pequeña - Le dijo, para luego salir de la habitación y volver a su cama, para esperar caer de nuevo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente, su niña empezaría su viaje, que significaría gran cambio para ambas, pero su intuición le decía que sería un cambio para mejor.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡¿Qué tal?! Bueno, como habréis visto, he comenzado un nuevo fic, esta vez de Pokémon jijijji. Cada vez que comienzo algo se me pone la piel de gallina jaja. **

**Espero que os guste, y deseo haber podido expresar la tristeza de una madre al tener que separarse de su hijo, que empieza una nueva etapa en su vida. **

**Dejad vuestros reviews para felicitarme o lanzarme tomates, lo que querais! **

**Un beso para todos ^.^**


	2. Recuerdos

**¡Hola! ¡Ya parecía que no actualizaba jajaja, pero yo no dejaré nada inconcluso jejeje lo prometo!**

**Espero que os guste! Besos**

******Pokémon y sus personjes pertenecen ****a Game Freak y Sathosi Tajiri, yo solo lo uso para mis descabelladas ideas :3**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Recuerdos**

Parecía imposible, pero ya habían pasado ni más ni menos diez años desde su "despedida". No volvieron a verse, ni a hablar ni tan siquiera por correo, o por una simple videollamada. Ambos estaban seguros de que el otro no lo necesitaba, que ya había olvidado todos los recuerdos, las palabras de ternura, las caricias y aquellos besos cargados de amor que ahora tanto necesitaban. ¿Dónde habían quedado todo ese amor? Se preguntaban continuamente, ¿acaso era todo mentira? Esta pregunta les hacía el mismo daño que una lanza atravesándoles. Era imposible, los besos y muestras de cariño parecían tan reales...

Maya se revolvió en la cama aturdida por estos pensamientos. Parecía que fue ayer cuando pasó su primera noche con él. Sonrió. Había sido tan idiota. Pensar que ella era la única a la que él le dedicaba esas caricias, esos besos, ese imenso amor ….

- Ingenua - Susurró. Lo había sido a rabiar. Una maldita ingenua, pero, ¿qué podía esperar a sus escasos veinte años? Solo era una cría, una atolondrada e inocente cría de la que él se había reído cruelmente...

Cerró sus grandes ojos celestes, recordando aquel momento tan feliz en el que habían sido uno.

Sonreía. No lo había dejado de hacer desde que aquella bella muestra de amor había acabado. Se sentía tan plena y querida. Estaba siendo abrazada por los cálidos y fuertes brazos de él, el amor de su vida, el que había sido el primero en su corta vida, el primero y el último.

- ¿No puedes dormir? - Preguntó mientras la besaba en la cabeza, respirando el dulce olor a manzana de su cabello. Desde siempre, el cabello de Maya olía a manzana.

- No - Respondió -. Estoy demasiado eufórica como para hacerlo.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarle, clavando sus ojos celestes en los castaños de él.

- Eres preciosa, ¿lo sabías? - La besó -. Soy el hombre más afortunado porque eres mía, solo mía.

- Que posesivo has sonado, Ash - Rió completamente sonrojada.

- ¿De qué te ries? - La miró divertido -. ¿Es o no es así? Como otro ose acercarse a tí … Pikachu y yo lo fundimos con un ataque _rayo_.

Rompió a reir. Iba en serio aunque su risa mostrase lo contrario. La cuidaría cual mayor tesoro, porque eso era para él, el más bello tesoro que podía haberse encontrado.

- ¿Acaso no puedo defenderme yo solita? Piplup lo destrozaría con un _hidrobomba._

- Bueno, entre los dos le dejamos las cosas claras - Se giró para abrazarla fuertemente -. Que se entere de que lo que es de otro, no se quita, menos se toca.

- Jajaja, vamos Ash, no hay de que preocuparse - Se tumbó, quedando sus narices juntas -. Sabes que tú has sido el primero y el último, nunca podría haber nadie más.

- Lo mismo digo. No podría imaginarme sin ti, sin tus besos, sin tus abrazos, sin tus labios - Volvió a besarla -. Sin tus "no hay de que preocuparse" - La imitó con voz chillona.

- ¡Eh! ¡Retira eso Ash Ketchum! ¡Mi voz no es así! - Le soltó un ligero puñetazo en su hombro.

- Y claro está, no podría vivir sin tu cara enfurruñada - Volvió a reír mientras juntaba sus labios con los de su amada, callándola. Pronto, el ambiente volvió a caldearse, siendo así, las velas las únicas testigos del gran amor que se profesaban.

Una decidida lágrima recorrió su sonrojada mejilla, muriendo sobre la mullida almohada.

¡Maldito! La había engañado tan bien … Y ella había caído como una boba. Aquellos preciosos momentos habían sido ensuciados con la mancha de la traición. Se arrepentía, se arrepentía con todo el alma haberle dado tanto, habérse entregado en cuerpo y alma, haber confiado en él...

En fin, lo hecho, hecho estaba y no todo lo que generó aquella maldita relación, como ahora la llamaba, no fue malo. Su hija, la pequeña que se parecía tanto a su padre fue el fruto de todo ese supuesto "amor". Aquella niña, que llevaba su nombre junto con la inicial de Ash era lo más bello que tenía en la vida, y eso aunque le costase a rabiar reconocerlo, tenía que agradecérselo. Pero, otro sentimiento que la amargaba era el hecho de que a su hija le esperaba el mismo destino que a ella, crecer sin un padre.

Ese hombre que le había hecho tanto daño jamás supo de su existencia. El día que fue a decírselo fue el mismo en el que todo acabó de la manera más cruel.

- ¡Ash! ¡Ash!.

Maya recorría el gran gimnasio de ciudad Verde en busca del azabache. Le parecía increíble que en los últimos años, todos los líderes que eran asignados a ese gimansio renunciaban para ir en busca de algo mejor. Y ahora, su novio tenía que hacerse cargo.

Consultó la hora en su reloj rosa de muñeca mientras soltaba un largo suspiro. Las _dos y __dieciséis_ de la tarde. Había llegado esa misma mañana a Kanto, había corrido al hotel a dejar sus cosas y de inmediato salió disparada hacia el gimnasio. No podía esperar más, su novio tenía que enterarse de la maravillosa noticia que traía. ¡Iban a ser padres! Pese a que en un principio estuvo llena de dudas por su corta edad, por Arceus, ¡tenía solo veinte años! Aun así, el apoyo de su madre y de sus dos compañeras de piso, Leona y Lira, le fue de gran ayuda para aparcar todos sus temores y correr a decírselo.

- ¡Ash! - Volvió a llamar. Subió por las largas y elegantes escaleras hasta la parte superior donde pudo ver que una rendija de luz salía de una gran puerta. Su despacho. Se acercó a trote, feliz, pero paró en seco al oír varias voces. No estaba solo.

- ¡Te he dicho que no! - Bramó Ash enfurecido. Nunca lo había visto así, ¿Qué estaría pasando?

- ¡¿Y cuándo piensas contárselo?! - Preguntó igual de fuerte una voz femenina.

- ¡Cuando haya la ocasión, Giselle*! ¡Esto no es fácil!

- ¡Te lo dije hace dos semanas! ¡Tampoco es tan difícil dejar a alguien! - Maya sintió una aguda punzada, ¿dejar a alguien? –. ¡No hay más tiempo! ¡La boda es dentro de un mes y tenemos que marcharnos!

- ¡¿Marcharse?! ¡¿Ash y esa mujer pensaban irse y casarse?! Se tapó la boca ahogando las ganas de llorar.

- ¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Déjame una semana más!

- ¡No puedo! - Se puso a su lado, abrazándole. Era una mujer joven, de largo cabello castaño muy hermosa. Por un momento, sus miradas se cruzaron. Maya retrocedió, evitando así que la viera. Demasiado tarde -. Cielo, este bebé necesita estabilidad, y cuanto antes mejor.

- ¡¿Bebé?! ¡¿Esa mujer le iba a dar un hijo a Ash?!

- No hace falta que me lo recuerdes, ya lo sé - Dijo molesto -. Pero no es fácil.

- Vamos Ashy, DEBES de hacerlo. Por nuestro hijo, por nosotros - Se estaba acercando para besarle. Maya se giró bruscamente, golpeándose contra la puerta.

- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! - Preguntó Ash -. Vamos, si eres un entrenador, espera en la pista de combate, ahora voy.

- N-no …. No soy ningún entrenador - Maya salió de su escondite con los ojos cristalinos y alguna que otra lágrima resbalando por sus mejillas. Se podía que estaba llena de dolor.

- ¡Maya! Se sorprendió tanto que abría jurado que los ojos se le salían de las órbitas, tal como en los dibujos animados -. ¡¿Q-qué haces aquí?!

Estiró las manos hacia ella, con la intención de tocarla, pero ella las apartó de un manotazo.

- Con que esta es la famosa Maya - Susurró por lo bajo la castaña, casi para sí misma -. Veo que tenéis muchas cosas que hablar, así que os dejo.

Recuerda Ashy que me tienes que acompañar a comprar el carrito y la ropita para el bebé - Le dijo con falsa alegría mientras acariciaba su aún plano vientre. El azabache solo le dedicó una mirada de odio, ella solo miró de arriba a bajo a Maya y se marchó.

- Maya … ¡Te lo puedo explicar! - ¡Plaf! Una sonora bofetada provocó que girara la cabeza. Maya tenía fuerza, ¡vaya que la tenía, le había dolido!

- ¡Cállate! - Espetó con dolor y rabia, mientras lloraba amargamente -. ¡No quiero oír nada! ¡Eres, eres …. UN MALDITO COBARDE!

- ¡Giselle es solo …

- ¡TU NOVIA! ¡LA MUJER QUE TE VA A DAR UN HIJO! ¡YO SOLO HE SIDO PARA TI UNA DIVERSIÓN, UNA AVENTURA! ¡Nunca signifiqué para ti lo que decías! He sido una maldita idiota.

- ¡MENTIRA! - La sujetó por los hombros e hizo que la mirara a los ojos -. Mentira, yo jamás jugaría contigo, eres mi … tu eres mi mundo, eres el aire que respiro, en la vida te haría tanto daño.

- ¡Suéltame! - Le empujó. Su cercanía provocó que se tranquilizara un poco, pero estaba tan dolida -. ¡DEJA DE MENTIRME!

- ¡No es mentira! ¡Maya, yo te quiero!-– Decido por convencer a la pequeña ojiazul que le gritaba, la besó mientras colocaba su brazo en su diminuta cintura.

- ¡BASTA! – ¡Plaf! Otra bofetada que la libró de su agarre -. Te vas a casar con ella, ¡VAS A TENER UN HIJO CON ELLA! ¡Y aún sí tienes la osadía de besarme y decir que me quieres! ¡ERES DESPRECIABLE!

- ¡Lo que pasó con ella fue, un maldito error que ni siquiera recuerdo, te lo juro! Yo nunca te sería infiel.

- ¡DÉJALO YA! ¡Seguro al día siguiente de que te acostaste conmigo te fuiste a revolcarte con ella mientras te reías de lo atolondrada e ingenua que había sido al caer en tus juegos! – Esa hipótesis no la convencía ni a ella. Conocía a Ash desde pequeños, él no era así, pero ahora no se sentía ni con ganas de razonar, su corazón estaba roto, lo que nublaba su raciocinio

- Eso no es así y lo sabes. ¡Yo no soy así! ¡Yo nunca jugaría contigo!

- ¡¿Ah no?! - Soltó con sarcasmo -. A ver … Dices que me quieres, que soy lo más importante para ti y todas las mentiras que sueltas pero aún así, ¡ESTÁS PLANEANDO IRTE Y CASARTE CON OTRA! ¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME TOME ESO?!

- Eso … eso es que …

- Pero, ¿Sabes qué? En el fondo estás actuando bien. Vas a darle un hogar a ese niño, una familia unida. Has pensado en él antes que en mí, y eso habla muy bien de ti - Se limpiaba con furia las lágrimas que aún resbalaban por sus rojas mejillas, aún así hablaba con total sinceridad -. Vas a ser un gran padre.

Ash sintió como si una taladradora lo perforara. La conocía, Maya se iba a apartar para dejarlo con su "familia". ¡Era imbécil! Si hubiese buscado otra solución, podría ser feliz junto a ella, pero Giselle le amenazaba con abortar, y hasta que naciera su hijo, estaba atado de pies y manos.

- Maya, yo …

- Shhh - Posó un pequeño dedo en su boca silenciandole. Ese era el adiós -. Haremos que esto no ha pasado. Nada de lo nuestro ha sucedido, tu y yo nunca hemos tenido nada.

- ¡Pero yo no quiero eso!

- ¡Y que quieres! ¡¿Que nos quedemos y formemos una familia los cinco?! - Se tapó la boca al instante. ¡Había dicho cinco, había incluido a su bebé!

- ¿Cinco? - Cuestionó confuso.

- Perdona … estoy muy cansada y me he confundido - Se giró hacia la vieja puerta de roble, para marcharse, pero se giró una ultima vez -. Cuida mucho a ese niño ¿vale? Tu y yo sabemos lo que es crecer sin padre, por lo que estate siempre a su lado, ¿de acuerdo?.

- No te vayas, no sin darme un último beso - Sentía como más lagrimas amenazaban con caer.

Sin pensárselo y siguiendo solo a su corazón, se giró y juntaron sus labios por última vez.

Ese adiós era definitivo.

Pegó un bote al escuchar el despertador que anunciaba las ocho de la mañana. ¡Se había pasado toda la noche en vela recordando!

Secó con la manga de su pijama las últimas lágrimas, se calzó las mullidas pantuflas rosas y se dirigió hacia el baño, para tomar una larga ducha. Debía de estar decente para que nadie se diese cuenta de la tormenta que había en su mente.

Ese día su hija cumplía diez años, diez largos años desde que no veía a Ash, el imbécil que la había dañado tanto y al que aún quería.

* * *

**Para aclararnos, Giselle es la chica del Instituto Técnico Pokémon que apareció en la primera temporada. Nunca la tragué jajajaja.**

**Gracias por leer. **

**Cualquier comentario, felicitación o tamatazo ya sabes, review jajajajajaja. **

**Besos :) !**


End file.
